Momentos sin Harry OPCIÓN 2
by Mima Weasley
Summary: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL FIC COMPLETO! NI SE TE OCURRA LEERLO. Se trata de la Opción 2 del fic Momentos sin Harry, una historia que da mucho juego, así que quédate con la que más te guste :P Y de repente... ¡Puf! Un besito por una tontería sobre elfos domésticos. Pero ¿qué es eso? Yo quiero saber qué sucedió antes de esa "gotita que colmó el vaso", ¿tú no?


**Antes que nada, contestar a los reviews:**

**SandriitaBlack (bienvenida ;P), MaryL, IamBulletproof (esta chica está muy pendiente, me encanta jeje), Nayuri80, flo, meripermeable, MrsLGrint, Ronmion Weasley, Leti, Ceci, y algunos más que me habéis dado ánimos :)**

** Esta es mi versión personal, a veces demasiado melosa y otras sosa en exceso; muchas otras cosas encajarçian mejor en los mismos espacios en los que yo sitúo este fic, pero como nunca lo sabremos, creo que esta evolución de las cosas puede llevarnos perfectamente a ese "final" que nos dejó JKRowling. De todas formas, a veces lo pienso fríamente y no me parece tan disparatada esta forma de ser de Ron, ni la relación que tienen estos dos precisamente cuando no hay nadie delante, porque las cosas no ocurren de la noche a la mañana y, además, al principio del séptimo libro hay un párrafo muy, MUY revelador. Os lo pongo:**

**_- Yo en tu lugar me subiría la cremallera con la mano- le aconsejó Ron, y se echó a reír cuando Harry bajó la vista rápidamente para comprobar si llevaba la bragueta desabrochada-. Anda, toma tu regalo. Ábrelo aquí arriba, para que no lo vea mi madre. _**

**_- ¿Es un libro?- se extrañó Harry al coger el paquete rectangular-. Un cambio con respecto a la tradición, ¿no?ç_**

**_- No es un libro como otro cualquiera. Es una joya: _****Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja.****_ Explica todo lo que hay que saber sobre las chicas. Si lo hubiera tenido el año pasado, habría sabido cómo librarme de Lavender y qué hacer para… Bueno, a mí me lo han regalado Fred y George y he aprendido mucho con él. (…)_**

** Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, Página 104.**

**_Hermione hizo aparecer unas serpentinas doradas de la punta de su varita mágica y las colgó con mucho arte encima de árboles y arbustos._**

**_- ¡Qué bonito queda!- alabó Ron cuando, con un último floreo de la varita, Hermione tiñó de dorado las hojas del manzano silvestre-. Eres una artista para estas cosas._**

**_- Gracias, Ron- repuso ella, complacida y un poco turbada._**

**_Harry, muy divertido, se dio la vuelta para que no vieran su expresión; estaba seguro de que encontraría un capítulo dedicado a los cumplidos cuando tuviera tiempo de leer detenidamente su ejemplar de _****Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja. **

** Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, Página 108.**

** Ahí lo tenéis: clarísimo. ¡Ron ya no es el que era! Aunque intentaré no poner cursiladas en exceso. :P**

* * *

**MUY IMPORTANTE:**

**He decidido hacer un cambio en el desarrollo del fic, os explico:**

**Continuaré la historia por el mismo camino pero habrá momentos en los que yo misma no sé por cuál de las varias opciones decirdirme. Dejaré que lo hagáis vosotros.**

**Típico de esos libros que ponían "ve a la página 54 si crees que el protagonista mata al monstruo", ¿os acordais? Pues de eso hablo. Os pondré un link con cada opción para que sigais la historia como vosotros creáis mejor dentro de mis movidas mentales (tampoco vayáis a pensar que tengo mucha imaginación; se trata de situaciones, como hasta ahora, pero decidís vosotros :P).**

RON

El primer lugar en el que pensó, y el último al que quería ir. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. La Madriguera se alzaba ante él, torcida como siempre y más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo, supo enseguida que él no debería estar allí, que sólo daría problemas a su familia. Así que, de nuevo, giró sobre sí mismo para aparecerse en la casa de Bill y Fleur, El Refugio. Avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada y, cuando cerró la puerta al pasar, la cabeza de Fleur asomó por el umbral de la cocina.

- _Gon_...- Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con cariño pero sin apenas fuerza, parecía un abrazo triste. Y Ron se lo devolvió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

- Hola, Fleur…

Bill apareció en la entrada.

Ron de verdad esperaba otro recibimiento. No efusivo o alegre. Simplemente se habría conformado con que dijesen algo más.

De vez en cuando pasaban por la casa sus hermanos, Fred, George, y Bill y Fleur se quedaron con él el día de Navidad, para no dejarlo solo.

Se pasaba los días en la habitación, pensando cómo se las iba a arreglar para volver con Harry y Hermione. Sobre todo con Hermione. Estúpido. Por su cerebro pasaban disculpas a cada cual más horrible y menos efectiva a su parecer. Sólo bajaba a comer y a cenar, y conversaban sobre asuntos triviales. Nunca le preguntaron qué era lo que habían estado haciendo ni por qué estaba allí, aunque esto último Ron empezaba a sospechar que ya lo sabían, lo cual lo desalentaba aún más.

HERMIONE

Menudo imbécil. No, era un capullo. Pensó en la mirada que le habría dirigido su madre en caso de haberla oído decir eso. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para fiarse de su palabra? Como si fuera la primera vez. Le dio una patada a una piedra, y no hizo ni un sólo ruido cuando sintió el dolor en la punta de los dedos. Para imbécil, ella.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Ron se había ido, y no había un sólo día en que de su boca no saliese una retahíla de insultos; cada mañana se levantaba con un humor de perros, por las tardes de repente se apoderaba de ella un cansancio que sabía perfectamente en qué desembocaba. Sí habían pasado varias semanas, pero ni una sola noche en la que Hermione no entrase un estado depresivo del que no salía, simplemente cada noche lloraba en silencio hasta que se dormía.

Se sentía sola. El carácter de Harry empeoraba cada día, no quería oír hablar de Ron, aunque ella tampoco lo mencionaba. Pero ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, a quien quejarse, nadie que la consolase. Le fastidiaba reconocer lo que necesitaba a Ron y cuánto echaba de menos sus abrazos. Él la hacía reír y conseguía que se olvidase de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Algunas veces se imaginaba que Ron volvía, por sorpresa; e intentaba dilucidar cómo reaccionaría. En ocasiones se imaginaba colgándose de su cuello, pero otras veces le apetecía que apareciese en ese momento sólo para darle una paliza. Se iba a enterar, hombre. Aunque bien sabía que bastaba con que Ron insistiese un poco para que ella cayese de pleno. Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de cubrirlo a golpes, porque la ayudaría a consolarse. Y porque significaría que había vuelto.

_- Cuando te marchaste- dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo no poder mirarlo a la cara-, Hermione pasó una semana entera llorando, o quizá más, pero no quería que yo la viera. Hubo muchas noches en que no nos dijimos ni una palabra. (…) Es como una hermana para mí; la quiero como a una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así; creí que lo sabías._

_Ella se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a propinarle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Huy! Pero ¿qué…? ¡Hermione! ¡Ay!_

_- ¡Eres… Tonto… De remate… Ronald… Weasley!- Subrayaba cada palabra con un golpe- Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza, pero ella lo persiguió-. Vienes… Aquí… Después… De semanas… y Semanas… ¿Dónde está mi varita?_

_- Creo que esa actitud de Hermione era lo mínimo que podías esperar- murmuró Harry._

_- Sí, en efecto. Habría podido ser mucho peor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos canarios que me arrojó una vez?_

_- Todavía no lo he descartado del todo- dijo la amortiguada voz de Hermione desde debajo de las mantas, y Harry vio que Ron sonreía tímidamente mientras sacaba su pijama granate de la mochila. _

Ron hizo la guardia mientras Harry se acostó. Todavía tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Cuando terminó la guardia, en lugar de despertar a Hermione, le pidió a Harry que lo relevase. De todas formas tampoco tenía mucho sueño; había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante más de media hora y no era capaz de dormir. Había traído varias cajas de ranas de chocolate, además de un montón de comida que había robado, aunque ya había avisado a Harry para que no dijese nada a Hermione. En cuanto llegó a la cocina oyó ruidos tras él, se giró y vio a Hermione, con el pelo revuelto y ojos somnolientos. Le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has acabado la guardia?- `reguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa burlona de Ron.

- Sí- puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. No le resultó difícil, estaba tan contento que le salía sola-.¿Quieres?

Levantó una de las cajas de ranas de chocolate y empezó a abrirla. Ella no le contestó.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Era mi turno.

- Me daba pena despertarte, estabas durmiendo profundamente; además, Harry prácticamente no podía dormir.

- Como tú, entonces…

- Sí. Toma- se acercó a ella y le ofreció una rana. Hermione negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un paso.

Ron la observó triste, mientras ella apartaba la mirada.

- Hermione…- Ella lo miró, ceñuda. Ron le tendía la mano, y al ver que dudaba se acercó más-. Perdóname. De verdad que lo siento… Nunca, jamás, volveré a irme. No volveré a dejarte sola…

- No he estado sola…

- Hermione…- el tono de Ron sonaba desesperado. Y Hermione, que seguía mirando alternativamente el suelo y la pared, levantó la vista y cogió la mano que Ron le ofrecía.

Él le dio un tirón suave, con la fuerza suficiente para pegarla a él, y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione empezó a llorar, sin querer; llorar delante de él era lo último que quería. Pero se había sentido tan sola…

Cuando se calmó, separándose de él, le recriminó:

- Te pedí que volvieras, Ron, te lo supliqué a gritos…- Empezó a darle con el dedo en el pecho, golpecitos cada vez más fuertes-. ¿Acaso no me estabas oyendo? Y de todas formas te fuiste. He podido morir y tú no estabas, te necesitaba conmigo. ¡Me prometis…!

No se oyó más que un gemido de Hermione. Ron había tomado su cara entre sus manos y la estaba besando con fuerza, como si así pudiera devolverle todo el tiempo que no le había dado.

Hermione lo empujó con ambas manos y se separó de él, pero Ron no consintió en soltarla; la mantenía aún sujeta por la cintura.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó a media voz- ¿De verdad piensas que lo vas a arreglar así?- gritó, respirando agitadamente.

El negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, y la volvió a atraer, pero Hermione volvió a retroceder.

- Mírame…- Ron mantenía los ojos fijos en los suyos, pero ella lo estaba evitando deliberadamente. Se soltó de su agarre y se alejó dos pasos-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione?

- Sólo… Sólo quiero una explicación, Ronald. Y una disculpa tampoco estaría de más.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. No ha pasado ni un sólo día en que no me haya arrepentido de irme. He sido un cobarde, Hermione, he salido corriendo por miedo… Y ya sé, ya sé que no soy el único y que tú también estás asustada. Precisamente por eso tenía que haberme quedado contigo, y no lo hice. Entiendo perfectamente que estés tan enfadada conmigo. Pero de verdad te he echado de menos… ¡Mírame!- ella alzó la mirada tan violentamente que parecía que le saldría fuego por los ojos o la nariz.

Vaciló unos segundos, durante los cuales observó detenidamente su expresión, pero luego se lanzó hacia él y, cuando llegó hasta Ron atrapó sus labios en un beso tan intenso que incluso creyó que no lo estaba haciendo ella, mientras enredaba una mano en su pelo y con la otra lo agarraba el cuello de la parte de arriba del pijama; Ron sostenía su cintura con un brazo. La levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre la mesa. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, atrayéndolo hacia sí más aún. Ron la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos, la apretaba contra él con fuerza. Se besaban con intensidad, como si no fueran a volver a verse. Con desesperación. Ron se apartó un momento y pegó su frente contra la de Hermione. Iba a hablar, pero ella lo hizo antes:

- Te necesito… ¿Me entiendes? Te necesito, Ron. No te vuelvas a ir, no me vuelvas a dejar, ¿me oyes?- le dio un golpecito con el puño en el hombro y una lágrima silenciosa se escurría por su mejilla.

- Nunca. Te lo prometo, nunca…

Un rato después Hermione se apartó de nuevo y lo miró, seria.

- Esto… No cambia nada, Ron…- Él la miró asustado.

- Pero…

- Y no se lo cuentes a Harry, bastante solo se siente ya… Y echa mucho de menos a Ginny.

- Bien…- Ron estaba alucinando. ¡Que no cambiaba nada! Pero no le dijo nada más.

- Que sepas que todavía estoy muy enfadada contigo…

Ron sonrió descaradamente y apretó su cintura.

- Buenas noches, Ron…- Ella lo besó una vez más, despacio. Luego sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Buenas noches, preciosa- intentó poner una expresión inocente cuando ella se giró para fulminarlo con su mirada asesina habitual, pero no hizo falta.


End file.
